


The Casting Couch

by Fu_yu



Series: The Horny Archives: Porn/Stripper AUs [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, Literally some of the horniest stuff I'll post, M/M, Meronia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu_yu/pseuds/Fu_yu
Summary: Near's first day on the job at Shinigami Studios entails that he make an introductory video, to introduce himself to the viewers of Shinigami Studio's works. Having watched his other co-stars videos, he certainly knew what to expect from the start...
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: The Horny Archives: Porn/Stripper AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	The Casting Couch

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will preface this by saying, this work + all the other works in the series that this is a part of will be IMMENSELY horny-based. Like, super sexually explicit. I apologise in advance for that! I feel bad for 'tainting' my AO3 with that.
> 
> Nonetheless, if you're still here and are not dissuaded by the sheer lewdness of this AU, enjoy!

Today had only just begun, and it’d been quite the busy day already for Near.

His first day at Shinigami Studios, the popular Japanese porn studio, had finally arrived. He’d waited to hear back from them for quite a while, having sent an audition tape and a series of other necessary documentation to apply for their advertised open position - it’s eleventh full-time, on-deck pornstar. He’d already done extensive research on the other permanent stars at the studio, having watched their introductory videos.

First, there was Kira. The first ever pornstar to be employed full-time by Shinigami Studios, he was a catch with both the ladies and the gentlemen, being versatile as both a top and a bottom. With brown hair and eyes like his, and an overwhelming charisma, it was clear to see why he was widely considered a fan favourite.

Second, Ryuzaki. A slim yet rather tall man with messy, black hair, he’d worked with quite a few of the men on the set, and perhaps a few women from time to time, much preferring the former.

Third was Mello, a punkish, blonde hair blue-eyed male with a resting bitch face to rival most people. Despite being a switch, he’d be known for his dominant tendencies, and his expertise with rough sex, giving or taking.

Fourth was Matt, a rather average fellow with an average name - fitting! Even with his average appearance, Matt has starred in numerous videos alongside male and female co-stars, playing a versatile switch role on the whole.

Fifth was the hulking Rod Ross, a 6’3” tower of muscle and masculinity, with a thick dick to boot. Rod has never in the history of his scenes played in a bottom role, always keeping himself on top at all times. 

Sixth, Kirani. Interestingly enough, she’d taken her pornstar name based off of Kira’s own, owing to him being the reason she’d signed on to begin with. With her pigtailed blonde hair and overall gothic aesthetic, it was hard to deny her attractiveness - and, considering how eager she was to work in the first place, signing her on was the best decision Shinigami Studios could’ve made.

Seventh was X, a man with shoulder-length black hair and a pair of eyeglasses that almost never left his face, even when shooting scenes. Nobody quite knows why he chose a single letter as his pornstar name, but then again, nobody’d objected to Mikami’s decision. He predominately plays a bottom role, occasionally switching things up.

Eighth was Shoko Maki, an attractive woman with long black hair and hazel eyes. Like with X, nobody quite knows what the inspiration was behind Naomi’s decision to don the name Shoko Maki, but in the end, it worked just fine.

Second-to-last was Kanichi Moni, whose pornstar name was extremely similar to that of his actual name, Kanzo Mogi. Matching Rod in both height and muscle mass, Moni occasionally stars alongside Ross and another actor or actress, having the two muscular men dominate the third actor/actress. However, in his one-on-one scenes, Moni is quite famous for his gentle, sensual behaviour when out of his rough-as-Rod character.

And, lastly, Hal. Quite a simple name, but fitting nonetheless for Halle. Her blonde hair and golden brown eyes made her quite a catch for the directors, bringing her on board almost instantly when she’d expressed interest in a career with them.

And, as you might have guessed, having introductory videos for pornstars could only really mean one thing - introductory sex tapes, too. Each introductory video ran for about 30 minutes each - with only the first 10 minutes being dedicated to their actual introductions. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that’s how Near, after having completed the first 10 minutes of his introductory video, found himself fellating Mello’s dick, kneeling on the floor in front of the seated Mello, who’d sat on the couch that Near had sat atop for the filming of his intro. One might say, a casting couch of sorts. He had no idea he’d be paired with Mello, but something about the way the blondie carried himself made Near sure he’d get along just fine with him. 

And, according to the camera capturing the lewd image of the two naked men, it was pretty clear that their on-camera chemistry was, already, quite good, on account of Near’s thirsty, audible slurps as he sucked and bobbed on Mello’s dick, drawing grunts of pleasure from the top, whose hands dug into Near’s soft, white hair, grabbing onto his head to help Near along his length at a faster pace, to which Near was quick to adjust to. Near’s own hands stayed at his sides, preferring rather to no-hands his foreplay, thinking his tongue and mouth to be quite sufficient - and, if Mello’s moans were anything to go by, he was certainly doing a great enough job.

Soon enough, Mello’s foreplay had gotten him nice and ready - enough to get the blondie to lube himself up and begin having his way with the bottom-inclined Near, first choosing not to move from his seat, instead getting Near to straddle him at the waist and ride him cowboy style, to which Near was more than happy to comply with. The bottom’s moans soon filled the room as he’d eagerly bounce up and down on Mello’s dick, feeling it go deeper and deeper with each downward thrust of his hips - all whilst Mello, with an amused smirk on his face, watching the lewd Near’s moaning, blushing face, occasionally delivering a firm smack to Near’s plump rear, drawing out sudden gasp-moans. Near certainly wasn’t one to shy away from the rougher treatment - instead, he quite enjoyed it!

Mello picked up on that indirect hint, too, playing into it once they’d switched their positions so that he’d plow into Near in missionary, practically fucking the bottom into the black leather couch with each of his heavy, rough thrusts, slamming Near’s prostate mercilessly - and all Near could do about it was moan, and moan, and moan. Although he found it hard to keep his eyes opened, Near drank up the sight of the top making a mess of him, watching Mello’s toned body bead with sweat from their hot, heavy sex. Just the sight of the blonde man alone was enough to arouse Near, but throw in some work-induced sweat on top of that toned, sexy body of his, and Near almost felt himself cumming just from the sight.

Near’s climax would hit soon after, cumming onto his own stomach due to his position on the couch with a groan and a whole-body shiver, the camera picking up on Near’s pale legs shaking from the intensity of his climax. Mello, who was only mere seconds away from following suit, quickly pulled himself out of Near, pulling the smaller star onto his knees on the rug once more, standing in front of him as Mello stroked himself above Near for that patented Shinigami Studios Introductory Video Finishing Cumshot.

And, with an elongated sigh from Mello, the camera picked up every second of Near’s face-painting, capturing the panting bottom’s face as rope after rope of Mello’s cum painted him, even landing a few bits in Near’s open mouth.

Near’s introductory video soared in terms of views, only second in terms of view count and popularity to Kira’s intro video, making him quite the popular star from just the one video alone.

If you ask Mello about it, he’ll claim he’s the main reason for the video’s success. Whether or not that was true remained to be seen.


End file.
